


The Butlers visit Ashley at the mills

by Marilyn1000



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn1000/pseuds/Marilyn1000
Summary: The Butlers go visit the mills and have fun at Ashley's expense.
Relationships: Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Butlers visit Ashley at the mills

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Author’s Note: Another take on the visit to the mills.  
Her confinement was over! She was so happy to be out of the house. Scarlett was going to the mills and then the store. She would go to Johnny’s mill first and then Ashley’s mill. The profits from Johnny’s mill would make the losses at Ashley’s not seem as bad. Ashley was such a bad business man sometimes she wished she had not tricked him into taking the job. She liked seeing him all the time but the losses always made her sad. They took away the glory that was Ashley. Glory? Maybe glory wasn’t the right word. She would think on it after she checked the books at Johnny’s mill. 

Johnny’s mill had made a profit but at what cost. Did that convict really die from being sick? If Johnny killed him was she equally responsible. She would ask Rhett. Rhett had been so sweet the entire pregnancy and her recovery time. Just last night after they were in bed when she told him she wished she had a piece of chocolate he had gone downstairs and gotten her one out of her secret stash that she kept in their office. 

She got to Ashley’s mills and noticed there was no production. Ashley came out to greet her and told her how beautiful she was looking. They then went into the office and he handed her the ledger and started apologizing before she had even gotten the ledger open. Now he was babbling on about using free darkie instead of convicts. She once again was having to explain the financial advantage of using convicts. Could he not understand? Now he was babbling on about Rhett. What did Rhett have anything to do with him not making a profit. What was he saying about her husband? That he was coarse and brutal. Not her Rhett! He was so refined. Ashley was saying he was unhappy that Rhett had saved his life. What an ingrate! When I think of him touching you..." How dare he think of her and Rhett that way! That made her feel dirty. What was he saying now? Now he was apologizing. Did he have any backbone at all? If he was going to say those things about Rhett, he should at least have the guts to stand behind his statements. Suddenly Scarlett had an idea. She would show him coarse and brutal. Could she do it? Yes. She could. Best of all he could never tell anyone what had happen because he was just too proper. 

Scarlett said to Ashley, “I’m sorry Ashley I wasn’t listening what did you say?” She was daring him to repeat what he said. Ashley caved and said, “I wasn’t saying anything.”  
Scarlett said, “I think I’m going to take the ledger home. I will bring it back tomorrow. I miss my baby too much to stay here today.”  
Scarlett went to the store and looked over the books. They were in great shape. Hugh Elsing had done a great job. Scarlett told Hugh, “You did a good job while I was gone.”  
When she got home it was almost time for dinner but first, she had to see her child. When she entered the nursery, Rhett was holding Bonnie. Scarlett went over and took Bonnie from him and said, “You have to share.” Then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rhett was pleased but suspicious she had just come from the mills and seeing Ashley. Usually she was all dreamy eyed after seeing Ashley but not today. Scarlett just smiled and took the child away to feed her. When she came down for dinner the rest of the family was almost finished. Rhett told the children to go upstairs to get ready for quiet time. Wade would read a book and Ella would nap. As soon as she sat down Lou came out of the kitchen with a plate. Someone had been keeping it warm for her.   
She smiled at Rhett. “Do you have plans for tomorrow morning?” She asked.   
Rhett replied, “No. Not really.”   
Scarlett said, “Can you go out to Ashely’s mill with me?”  
Rhett arched an eyebrow. He said, “You want me to go with you to Ashley’s mill? Won’t that interfere with your tete a tete?”  
Scarlett said, “No.”  
Rhett said, “You know what that means?” She nodded, “Call me intrigued. Yes. I will be glad to go with you.”  
The next day Scarlett didn’t wear any under garments not for what she had planned. When they got to the mills there was at least a little production. Rhett helped her down and they walked into the office. Nobody was in the office. Great! She got the straight back chair from the corner. She told Rhett to sit in the chair. She went over and locked the door. When she turned around Rhett was about to light a cigar. She said, “No! Not yet!” Rhett looked confused.   
Scarlett walked over and knelt between his legs. Rhett’s first thought was ‘she’s not going to do that here, is she?’ When her little hand touched him through his pants, he was instantly rock hard. He thought ‘she is going to do it here!’ Scarlett said, “Rhett, I think your pants are too small in the crotch area. Let me help you get some more space.” Rhett was thinking ‘she is going to suck me off here!’ and he got painfully hard. Then she touched him again through his pants and she slowly began to unbutton his trousers. It wasn’t the first time she had done this but it was the first time she had voluntarily done it. When she had managed to unbutton his entire fly his rod just bounced out. Scarlett pulled his pants all the way down. Then she took him in her mouth. He almost came right then and there. He was very excited. She was sucking him off in her office with Ashley right outside. It doesn’t get any better than this. Scarlett had about half of him in her mouth and she was going up and down. She was squeezing him gently at the same time. Now she was reaching down with her other hand and touching his balls. Oh my! He wanted to make it last forever. It was so good. It had been so long since he had any relief except by his own hand. Oh! He had to make it last. She got up and straddle him and started riding him for all she was worth. He was a goner. Luckily, she found her climax quickly because he was already shooting his load into her. As they were coming down from their high and catching their breaths, they heard someone knock on the door. Scarlett started giggling and Rhett started laughing. She finally got control of herself and said, “Who is it?”  
The person replied, “It’s me Ashley.”  
Scarlett said, “Just a minute.” Scarlett squatted down and gave his rod a kiss and started to help him and he shooed her away. She giggled some more. When they were completely clothed Scarlett opened the door with a naughty expression on her face. Rhett couldn’t believe how blatant she was being with Ashley.   
When Ashley walked in, he sniffed his nose and Rhett knew he could smell their recent coupling. That was why Scarlett had not wanted him to smoke. She wanted Ashley to get the full effect of their smell.   
Scarlett said, “Ashley, Rhett and I have been …. talking and we think that it would be best for me to sell my part of the mills. Do you want to sell your part too?  
As Mr. and Mrs. Butler stared at Ashley several different emotions played across his face. The realization of what they had been doing in here, then disgust that they were doing it in his office, jealousy that they could do it, jealousy that Butler was doing it with Scarlett in his office, shock that Scarlett was going to sell the mills, amazement that she was willing to sever the daily contact with him and worry about what he was going to do for a living. Ashley said, “I don’t know.”  
Rhett stood up and since Scarlett’s back was to him, he adjusted himself, mainly to remind Ashley of what they had been doing. Rhett said, “A friend of mine is the editor at the Daily Democrat. I can put in a good word for you.”  
Scarlett looked at him and said, “Oh Rhett, you are so sweet.” Rhett could see that Ashley wanted to vomit.   
Rhett smiled down at Scarlett and said, “Anything to help your friends,” Rhett was surprised when Ashley didn’t vomit after hearing that comment. “Shall we go or was there something else you wanted to do will we were out here.”  
Scarlett said, “No. I’m ready to go. I’m completely satisfied with today’s activities.” Scarlett knew Ashley had understood what she meant when she saw him flinch.   
The Butlers left holding hands and Ashley knew he would never have another chance with Scarlett. She was now lost to him. He didn’t love her but she had been so good for his ego. He felt like crying.  
After they were about half way home Rhett pulled the buggy over and pulled Scarlett on his lap and kissed her. She kissed him back and they spent a minute there until Rhett ran his hand up under Scarlett’s skirt and felt nothing except wonderful skin. All the way up. Rhett had his hand cupping her honey pot and he wanted to take her right there in the middle of the road, in broad daylight. Scarlett whispered, “Let’s get home.”   
Later it was reported by several people that the Butler buggy had been racing through the streets.


End file.
